


Rivalshipping week 2020

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Horror, Choking, Comedic choking, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic rivalshipping - Freeform, Rivalshipping Week 2020, light gore, season 0 based mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: I'm late but I want to be a part of the rivalshipping week. Hopefully I'll make things that you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Kaiba Seto & Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Day One: Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On time??? Me??? Never. Anyways I'm going to attempt to do every day just as I did with tendershipping Month. But with a week bc that's what the OP wanted lmao
> 
> It's also the holidays so like happy holidays lads. Have a late crisismas fic

"You seem upset."

"I'm not..."

No Yugi was...feeling something. Embarrassment most likely. 

Seto on the other hand was grinning as he checked himself in the mirror. The iconic Santa hat was on his head ever so delicately, the red pants tucked in as he wasn't as large as the jolly old man. And a more form fitting red top with fluffy white cuffs. Oh no, for Seto he was delighted. Over the moon for Yugi's help.

Meanwhile Yugi... Red nose, with a soft shade of brown antlers that were actually a headband. The reindeer onesy was cute too, with a soft reindeer tail right where his bottom is. It was cute... Just not what he expected to wear today.

"I can sense your feelings from here." The teen turns around, offering him a soft smile. "You said you'd help yes? So what's the matter?"

Yes...help. Yugi offered to help him when he saw his friend looking so down. Mokuba had some prior engagement to get to. Though he'd return, Seto needed a temporary replacement. Yugi offered a hand but before he could ask what entailed he was taken into a room. 

He was instructed to strip and wear clothes that Seto would bring him. Hence the reindeer onesy. "But did we have to do it from school? We still have time to get here! And get changed here!"

"We could have." Seto nods. "I figured you'd want to be prepared sooner. Besides it fits you."

That probably upset him more. How did he know his measurements?! No, actually Yugi doesn't want to know. 

"And why do you get to be Santa?!"

"Because I'm delivering gifts. You know, for the good boys and girls."

Gifts? Is that what they were doing? "Is that so?"

Seto nods again. "Come, look."

Although wary, Yugi does come forward. If his fingers get to his face though he will bite them! But as he got closer, Seto turned towards the window. One by one children start to appear from the lower level. Some were young, much younger than Mokuba. A few were older too, but all had one thing in common. They were all children.

"I don't believe in magic. You know this."

"Yeah...?"

The teen closes his eyes,but the soft smile still remains. "They still believe in him. Or believe that there is some good in this world. Children's innocence, it's a sacred thing." He opens them again, though his golden eyes lower to the floor. "For them it's all they have, others aren't so lucky. They're cold and harsh."

Yugi's chest tightens. "Are they... from the orphanage?"

"For one day, I want them to believe in it. Even if I don't." 

Their eyes now meet. There wasn't any hint of irony or malice on his face. Yugi smiled. "I understand. But.." 

Why did Seto get to be Santa?! "Do I have to be a reindeer? Why can't you the reindeer?"

"I'm Santa obviously. That's why. But if you're really set on your ways, I should still have an elf's costume."

An elf?! He sighed. "No, I'll stick with reindeer." But he will not make deer sounds. What type of sounds would they even make?

"Wonderful."

A pair of arms grabbed the deer's shoulders. "Um, what are you--?"

"You are Santa's noble steed. So you must transport me. Get to it."

"I can't carry you! You're too heavy!"

"Shush, reindeers don't speak. Now mush noble steed! Mush!"


	2. Day Two: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this was supposed to be light hearted and on time? I can't either. Trigger warning for body horror and a naked Seto.

It's not that he had any secrets to hide. Seto merely chose not to disclose things. Not out of malice, but out of habit. Though one could argue that wasn't great either.

It was his response to his trauma. Whether or not he'd call it that was a whole other can of worms. Besides it was his business and his business alone. No one else should know.

Not his servants, not Isono. Not even Mokuba...

Yet.

Yugi tore into his chest. Any secrets he held escaped him when the other duelist was around him. 

The feeling was akin to being naked. His bare heart was laid out for Yugi to grab and explore. Fingers grazed upon his beating heart. His eyes were away, embarrassed to look at Yugi in the face.

Why had he become so weak to him?

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. We all have feelings."

But he was Seto Kaiba. He wasn't supposed to have them. He wasn't...supposed to have them.

Yet as they got closer it became more difficult to hide himself. Those small fingers of his broke his rib cage as if they were paper, and Yugi helped himself to learn things about him.

However the painful strikes the teen had expected never came. The little duelist never hurt him. Even as Seto's fingers came around his neck.

"Don't look at me. Don't _ **look at me**_!"

And yet... Yugi did. Rather than pushing him away Yugi cupped the clearly scared child's face. The same fingers that held his heart were stroking his cheek lovingly. 

"I don't want you to. Please stop looking at me."

"I won't. But I won't leave you alone either."

Seto shook and collapsed onto Yugi's small body. The other was warm, he felt so warm. Like a lost child he held onto the other, in fear of losing him.

Truth be told, he was afraid of him. Seto became afraid of their bond. He was even more scared to confess this feeling. 


	3. Day Three: (Home) Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't a smart student. But I always wanted to return to school and get better grades. One day maybe...
> 
> Don't lose your chance Yugi.

Now Yugi is an average student. No, he's not particularly smart but he's not dumb either. His only fault was that he was a typical teenager. Rather than spend time studying about mathematics that he was quite sure he'd never use, he wanted to beat a level he was stuck on.

"You'll never get a better grade if you keep fiddling with your toys." 

Yugi glanced up to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at him. Sheepishly he offered a smile to Seto. "I'll do better next time. This is helping me I swear."

But the CEO could read him quite well. Under Yugi's arms were a few stacks of papers. Homework to help him catch up. But Yugi couldn't focus on them or make heads or tails of it.

"The King of Games is helpless." He said flatly.

"I'm not! Just a bit out of practice!"

Well...somewhat. 

As Yugi fiddled with the rubric cube, Seto watched him. In their short time it seemed like playing with a hand held toy was Yugi's way of coping in class. "What are you afraid of?"

Afraid? No Yugi wasn't afraid. He was just lazy. "I don't understand what the teacher means. I follow the formulas like he says."

Seto nods, and notices that Yugi's hands pick up in speed. Yugi doesn't seem to notice it but his body language was that of someone who was stressed out. A clenched jaw, quick gazes away from his current task.

"I repeat it over and over, but the numbers come out differently. It's like learning another language and trying to order food at the same time!"

The clacking of the cube was the only sounds between them now. Seto has heard enough.

"Yugi."

"Yeah?"

The teen rubs the back of his neck. Truthfully he had tried to mentor Mokuba but he said his teaching was rather _**lackluster**_. But he wanted to help Yugi. Because that's what friends do yeah?

"Do you want to do the homework together? And see if I cou--"

"Please!" Yugi says as he jumps forward. Upon realizing he startled Seto, he sits back down. "I mean if you want to."

He half expected Seto to scoff or laugh at this little outburst. Instead he just nodded. "My house or yours?"

"Yours if that's okay."

"Deal. Then we're study partners."


	4. Day Four: Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you're rich and smart it doesn't mean you know everything. Romance can't be taught, neither can flirting.

While eating lunch Seto tugged at Yugi's shirt. He was greeted Yugi's full round cheeks that were just about to burst with burger meat. 

"..."

"Whaf?"

"Chew, then I'll tell you."

He turned his attention back over to the source of his confusion. "Do you see that?"

Yugi squinted his eyes. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was just him and Seto eating. With Joey a bit further away from them. Sure they were outside near the school's track team but those guys were also eating lunch. "I don't see it. What am I looking at?"

Seto scoffed. "Wheeler." He stressed, pointing at him. "And **_that girl_**."

Oh! That! "What about them? Do you want to invite her over?"

"No! Absolutely not." He huffed. 

But... Yugi saw some curiosity in his eyes. It was subtle but they would shine just a bit brighter when he was interested in something. "So what's up?"

"What are they doing? Wheeler keeps turning red and laughing like an idi--" wait no. Idiot would be too harsh of a word. "He's not like this around us. So what's the deal with that girl?"

"Oh that! They've been flirting for days now." And back to his burger his mouth went.

Seto wasn't done though. He pushed further. "Flirting? Explain."

He swallowed. "Oh you know? Like complimenting each other and saying nice things."

"We do that too. So why is he this way with her and not us?"

"Just now you almost called him an idiot."

"I corrected myself. I'm improving."

He sighed. While he had a point that wasn't the issue. "It's different. He wants to see her as a girlfriend. We're friends to him."

It still didn't click for Seto. "And why should she be his girlfriend?"

"Because he's nice? And he's good looking?" Placing his sandwich down he watched the pair nod at each other. Something good was happening but it didn't feel right to watch them like this.

"It's romance. There's no real explanation to it. They like each other, so why not."

Seto shrugged. This romance thing sounded dumb. Seeing how Seto didn't say anything else Yugi picked up his sandwich again.

"Yugi."

"Yeah?" And he bites. 

"Does this mean we've flirted with each other?"

" **ACK**!"


	5. Day Five and Six: Watching a movie and Sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression got me again as well as evangelion. Hence the angsty chapter! Yugi and Seto do homework together but today he's not in a good mood. Yugi tried to help.

The tension in the room was thick. It reminded Yugi of this one episode of Scobby Doo. In that episode the fog was heavy and dense Shaggy and Scooby could slice and eat it like it was a piece of bread.

He'd prefer that over what he was seeing now. An agitated Seto that was shaking from anger. They weren't fighting, no, though it didn't make Yugi feel any better. It was the work he was doing that was eating up the green haired teen.

Work of a major company never ended, unlike school work. He thought that by inviting him over would alleviate the stress. After all having a friend to speak to should help, right?

Normally yes. However it seemed whatever project Seto threw himself in this time was too much. He became non-verbal, a clear red flag of his feelings. Any question Yugi had was answered with a series of soft hums or nods. 

He needed a break. Carefully he placed his hand over the teen's shoulder. For a moment he felt the other's body jolt up and freeze. Then he relaxed under the gentle weight. "Hm?" Seto hummed, looking at Yugi.

The fiery golden eyes Seto had were dull now. Bags were under his eyelids as well. Still, Yugi offered a soft smile. "Hey, I'm going to take a break. How about a movie?"

"Hm..."

It didn't sound like a no. So he continued, "Joey lent me some Kung Fu movies, and I think I still have one of Ryou's horror flicks. Do you have a preference for one?"

A shake of the head. Yugi let go to grab the movie, an action one should pick up their spirits. "I'll set it up, you clean up. I'll bring some snacks too, it's been a while since we've had a snack break."

Still Seto didn't really respond. Another hum of agreement but not much else.

But he was picking up his portfolio, so that had to be a good sign right?

Yugi left the room to grab the snacks. There was a lot he didn't know. Their friendship had gotten close but to help the other? It still felt he was miles away from him. Especially when he became like this.

He knew he shouldn't push himself to help Seto. Even Seto told him not to. But it was in his mature to do so. 

And as he waited for the popcorn to pop to perfection he wondered what more he could do. Yugi couldn't exactly take on his work. He'd seen it, and quite frankly all the graphs and things seemed to be in a different language. In these times he regretted not paying better attention in mathematics.

Well there was no use in **_should'ves_** and _**could'ves**_. The best he could offer was a place for fun and relaxation.

His arms became full of cans of soda and juice, popcorn and other sugary snacks. Though some were healthier snacks for Seto's liking. He opened the door by using his hip to push it open.

"I'm back! I hope you--" 

Eyes lowered to his bed. Books laid neatly by the floor, but on the bed Seto had seemingly fell asleep. "I guess he was tired.."

He placed the snacks on his night stand. So much for a fun movie night, but if it means Seto can rest he won't mind. Instead he'll grab him a blanket to make him comfortable.

From his closet he pulled out a blanket. It was a bit small for the teen but it was better than nothing! Yugi smiled to himself. He'll have to tease Seto about his unusual height and the strain it puts on Yugi.

Carefully he climbs on the mattress, to cover him the best he can. But before he could shift the blanket to his liking, a pair of hands grab Yugi. He lets out a small **_eep_**! His eyes close out of instinct.

When he opens them again he finds himself facing Seto's chest. "Hey, this is a terrible joke!" There is no response.

"Hey. Hey!" He tries to shake his arm but nothing gets him to react. 

This wasn't a joke or a ploy to hold him? Was Seto truly asleep? It seemed so. But why was he holding him like this? He's not a teddy bear!

And what a surprisingly strong hold he had too, each time Yugi tried to shimmy his was out, Seto held on tighter and tighter. Eventually Yugi gave up, there was no way out.

"If this is a joke I won't forgive you." He muttered.

He knew it wasn't. He recognized this hold, it was the same feeling when Seto was first becoming a friend.

A desperate hold that wouldn't let go due to fear. 

His trauma ran deep, Yugi knew this. But in these moments, he was reminded just how deep it went. So for now he'll let Seto have his way. He'll be his teddy bear, just for this afternoon.


End file.
